1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to connection of cables in electrical connectors, and more particularly to modular jack assemblies. which can readily and securely terminate wires of a cable.
2. Description of the Related Art
A cable is commonly used between different electrical devices for connecting the devices and transmitting electrical signals therebetween. Typically, an electrical connector must secure an end portion of a cable such that a multiplicity of wires of the cable electrically connects with corresponding terminals of the connector. A conventional cable connector assembly is thereby made, for mating with electrical devices and providing electrical signal transmission.
Connection of wires of a cable with terminals of a connector can be attained in several ways. One way is to solder the terminals of the connector directly to the respective wires of the cable. Solder used in this process is an alloy typically comprising about 60% tin and 40% lead. When such alloy is heated and melted, it can be detrimental to an operator""s health and pollute the surrounding environment. Furthermore, soldering the cable to the connector is laborious and time-consuming.
Another way of connecting a cable to a connector is to terminate the terminals of the connector into the wires of the cable by insulation displacement connection (IDC) technology. Examples of this are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,624,274, 5,688,145 and 5,885,111. IDC technology requires that the terminals and the wires be very accurately aligned with each other. Otherwise, the terminals of the connector cannot accurately and correctly puncture and terminate the corresponding wires of the cable. In such case, the electrical connection will be less reliable and durable. In addition, IDC is prone to the risk of uneven insertion force being applied during insertion of the terminals of the connector into the wires of the cable. This can also result in inferior electrical connection or even failure of connection.
Still another way of connecting a cable to a connector is to use a printed circuit board (PCB) which connects the cable and the connector. An example of this is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,053,770. The terminals of the connector and the wires of the cable have to be separately soldered to the PCB. This is very time-consuming and increases the overall size of the cable connector assembly. Moreover, having to include a PCB further adds to costs. Yet another way of connecting a cable to a connector is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,030,804, wherein riveting elements are used to connect the connector and the cable. But the required riveting elements add to costs, and assembling the riveting elements with the connector and the cable is complicated and time-consuming.
In view of the above, a new type of cable connector assembly is desired, wherein improved connection between a cable and a connector is achieved.
An object of the present invention is to provide a cable connector assembly wherein a plurality of electrical contacts of a connector and a plurality of wires of a cable can attain reliable and durable electrical connection without soldering or riveting or unduly high accuracy being required during assembly.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a cable connector assembly having a wire-securing element in an insulative housing thereof, such that reliable and durable electrical connection between a connector and a cable can be attained without increasing the size of the whole assembly.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a cable connector assembly for connecting electrical contacts of a connector to wires of a cable in a convenient and cost-efficient manner.
To fulfill the above objects, a cable connector assembly in accordance with the present invention comprises an electrical connector, a wire-securing element and a cable. The connector comprises an insulative housing and a plurality of electrical contacts secured therein. Each contact has a contact portion at a front end, an elastic engaging portion at a rear end, and a connecting portion between the contact portion and the engaging portion. The wire-securing element has a base and a plurality of receiving grooves defined in a front portion of the base. Wires of the cable are pressed and embedded in the receiving grooves of the wire-securing element by the engaging portions of the contacts. Thus, reliable and durable electrical connection between the connector and the cable is attained.